The doctor is in - Pharah x Mercy
by Kazumi-nee
Summary: Pharah, the agent of Overwatch, also known as Fareeha Amari fell in love with her own doctor without knowing it. Will she be brave enought to show her feelings to Mercy?
1. Ana is everywhere

Angela sat in her lab. She was reading through some papers that looked important.

There was a sudden knock on the door that cut through the silence like a sharp knife. Before Angela could answer, the door flew open.

There was a muscular woman standing in the hallway, now running towards Angela, inviting her to a friendly hug.

„Hello, doc!" She said, holding Angela tightly.

„Can't… Breath.." the Swiss woman whispered. Pharah then loosen her hold of Angela, she sometimes forgot her own strength.

„Anyway, I told you to call me Angela." Said Angela quietly.

„Sorry, I forgot." Apologized Pharah again. „How are you doing?" She asked.

„I was doing good before you came." Joked angela.

„Oh come on, I will hug you again." Said Pharah.

„Please, no." Said Angela, she saw a little blush on Pharah's face when she laughed before getting back to her work.

„What do you need, Fareeha?" Angela asked.

„Can't I just come to see my friend?" Answered Pharah by question, slightly pushing the other woman's shoulder.

„Fareeha, what have I told you about disturbing Dr. Ziegler from work?" Asked an annoyed voice coming from the hallway.

„Stop caring about me mother!" Shouted Pharah at her mother Ana, that was slowly approaching her.

„When I still am alive, it is understandable from me to insert myself into my daughter's life." Said Ana calmly, grabbing her daughter's ear.

„MOTHER!" Fareeha shouted once again before being led out of Angela's lab. When the door closed behind them, Angela couldn't help herself from laughter.

It was almost midnight when Angela finished her paperwork. She locked her lab and walked towards staircase leading to other floors.

She finally approached the room she shared with Fareeha, Lena, Hana and Mei. Symmetra never liked it here, she had her own apartment in the city. Ana and Jack had their own rooms upstairs as they were commanders. Boys were split into halves as there was too much of them. Each half had it's own room.

Angela tried to open the door, but it was locked, so she tried knocking instead.

„Sorry, luv. Forgot not to lock the door." Said Lena in her typical, high pitched British accent.

„Did I wake aanyon?" Asked Angela, worried as usual.

„No, we're all watching movies." Answered Lena with big smile on her face. She then dragged Angela onto the couch.

Angela smiled and leaned her head on Pharah's shoulder, some time later also falled asleep in that position.


	2. Big news

„ _Mhmmm_ _…"_ Muttered Angela, slowly opening her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy, but that was probably because of the movie night.  
"Awake already princess? It's just 11 AM." Pharah joked, standing in front of the bed in apron. Angela sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.  
"What are you cooking?" Angela asked, reading letters on Pharah's apron that said a simple phrase 'Kiss the cook'.  
"Pancakes." Was Pharah's simple answer. She smiled and looked straight into Pharah's eyes.  
"Hope you'll like them. Do you want one with syrup or chocolate?" She asked.  
"I'll take syrup, thanks." Answered politely Angela. Pharah then walked out of the room, leaving Angela alone.  
When Angela got up, she noticed the scattered sheets and chose to make the bed. She also made the beds for other girls, they were all awake by now.  
After finishing her work, Angela went to the kitchen. The girl apartment was pretty big, so while going to kitchen she also went through the living room, where Tracer and Emily watched movies. Zarya was also stretching in the living room. Hana was probably in that arcade in the city. Mei was helping in the kitchen while Pharah made the pancakes.  
Now Angela could see what she was wearing under her apron. It was black sports bra and plain blue boxers.

"Emily came over?" Angela asked, looking over Pharah's shoulder to see the pancakes.  
"Yes, and Hana is at some crazy Blizzcon or something." Pharah answered, flipping one of the pancakes.  
"You said syrup, right?" She asked, looking into Angela's eyes.  
"Yup." Angela answered. She was feeling somehow happy today.

"I am done! Everyone come or you won't get food!" Pharah screamed. Everyone from the girl apartment came and sat by the table. Hana was elsewhere, so there was room for Emily, too.  
For Angela's surprise, a heart-shaped pancake landed on her plate. She blushed a little bit and when she tried to look into Pharah's eyes, she turned away.  
"Awnnn! So cute!" Giggled Tracer, receiving an angry look from Pharah, that gave her chocolate and poured the syrup on pancakes of the other girls. Lena ate the pancake so fast she almost choked on one piece.  
"We're going, luvs'! We planned a trip to the Zoo for today!" Said Lena, taking Emily by the hand and leading her out.  
"You forgot something, Lena." Informed her Mei.  
"Oh god!" Lena screamed. She forgot her chronal accelerator, and wasn't even clothed properly.  
"Okay, I will be going to my lab now." Angela said, standing up and slowly going to the bedroom. She clothed up, just plain shirt and jeans, not forgetting her lab coat. She almost left the apartment but a sudden question from Pharah stopped her: "Uhh… Could I please talk with you in your lab?" She asked.  
"Oh, of course Fareeha, I am not a psychologist but I hope I can help you." Angela answered with friendly smile on her face.  
They went to her lab and sat down.  
"So, what was that you wanted to talk about?" Angela asked, looking straight into Pharah's eyes.  
"Oh, right…So, I…" Pharah seemed a little off, her voice was shaking.  
"Yes, Fareeha?" Mercy asked, she didn't have all day. For some time, Pharah was quiet.  
"…So, I know this one person…And he is my friend, but…I want him to be more than a friend, and so…" Pharah kept talking, but at this point Angela stopped listening and just smiled. She knew who Pharah was talking about.  
"If you like them, why don't you just tell them?" Angela asked, watching the blushing justice bird.  
"Well…I guess that would be easier, but I…" She was quiet.  
 _*Breath in, breath out…*_ She thought. _*Here goes nothing…*_  
"I…I love you Angela! I love you!" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.


End file.
